While most people appreciate the importance of physical fitness, many have difficulty finding the motivation required to maintain a regular exercise program. Some people find it particularly difficult to maintain an exercise regimen that involves continuously repetitive motions, such as running, walking and bicycling. Additionally, oftentimes, individuals might not be as motivated to exercise because of the extra effort that may be required in recording and tracking workout results. For example, an individual may be required to manually enter workout information such as a number of miles run, a route run, an average heartrate and the like into a database in order to track his or her progress. In another example, individuals may need to use special fitness-dedicated devices to automatically track workout results. In some instances, different types of fitness equipment may be required depending on if the individual is working out indoors or outdoors, on a treadmill or running an outdoor route and the like.
Motivation may also result from achieving progress in an individual's fitness level. However, progress often involves increasing or otherwise altering a workout regimen. For example, individuals may start running faster or for longer periods of time to increase endurance. In some cases, individuals might repeat the same workout, thus failing to challenge themselves to improve on previous performances. Without being prompted to perform a more strenuous workout, an individual might not see results as quickly or at all and thus become unmotivated.